A number of disposable, personal care articles that collect body fluids exist; however, their tendency to leak off the surface before the liquid absorbent capacity is entirely used is an ongoing challenge that faces many manufacturers. Additionally, certain fluids, such as menses and runny BM (feces), have viscoelastic properties that make obtaining good intake and distribution performance particularly problematic. In particular, the relatively high viscosity and/or elasticity of such fluids tend to interfere with the absorption and distribution of the fluids within the absorbent article. In other instances, intake performance of an absorbent article may be impeded when components of the menses block the channels between the particles or fibers contained in the absorbent article. This phenomenon is often referred to as fouling. Although attempts have been made to improve the effects of fouling through modification of the viscoelastic properties of the fluid itself, actual improvement into the absorbent article still needs development.
In addition to problems with leakage in some disposable, personal care articles, there are also hygienic issues that directly affect the user. Often the body fluid sits in direct contact with the user which makes for an unpleasant and unclean feel. Particularly with feminine hygiene products such as sanitary napkins, the unpleasant or unclean feeling, that may often be caused by bodyside liner stains, may lead to poor perception in product performance and the inability to get maximum use from the product.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a treatment, that may be used in connection with personal care products, such as absorbent articles, that provides improved intake and distribution performance, reduced leakage, reduced stains, reduced surface rewet or flowback for an overall cleaner, drier and more pleasant feel and user experience.